4thewordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Every zone has two types of quest - required quests, which are part of the main storyline and need to be completed before moving to the next zone, and optional quests, which are not required, but can be done for rewards. Luciola Forest Main Quest Find Tesven's Amulet Tesven lost his amulet somewhere in Luciola Forest. In order to speak to him you must find it first. A monster in the area might have picked it up. Battle monsters in the area to find it. Specific Objectives: Find amulet Keep Tesven's Amulet Safe You've found Tesven's amulet. Now keep it safe: complete a 5 day writing streak while the Amulet is in your inventory. Specific Objectives: Keep a 5 day Streak Defeat Tesven Defeat Tesven in battle. Specific Objectives: Defeat Tesven Optional Quests Learn To Fight If you wish to become a great warrior you must start somewhere. Learn the art of monster battles against the Luciola creatures. Specific Objectives: Win 10 Battles Rewards: Coin, Wooden Hammer First Steps To write is to create, and at a time when the Valley is losing hope, any creation may spark the revolution the people need. Take the first step and write your first 5,000 words. Specific Objectives: Write 5,000 words Rewards: Coin Save The Children A vicious Aracnu attack has infected a class of ten children. Liq, the shaman, needs a batch of spider poison so he can create an antidote. He'll take the materials from your inventory once you've gathered them. Specific Objectives: Collect 10 Spider Poison Rewards: Forest Scroll, Crystal New Style Fashion is always changing. In order to create new clothes, Yuri the Tailor, needs new fur. Collect 8 fur pieces for Yuri. Specific Objectives: Collect 8 Fur Rewards: Classic Shorts Introductions A journey is more fun when shared. Introduce yourself to the community over on the Forums. Specific Objectives: Create a new topic in the Forum Rewards: C-Crystal Night Light With time, the dust lamps used to protect against the dust, start to fade and become useless. New ones need to be created by Liq the Shaman. When you've gathered the materials Liq needs he will take them from your inventory. Specific Objectives: Collect 10 Spider Legs, 10 Dust Rewards: Forest Scroll, Crystal Safety Hats These hats aren't just a fashion statement, they also protect against the Purple Dust. Collect 20 feathers for the tailor's new hats. Specific Objectives: Collect 20 Feathers Rewards: Crystal, Dust, Essence The Lumberjack's Tools Pan the Lumberjack has had his tools stolen and is offering a rare sword as a reward for someone who can get the following items for him. Specific Objectives: Collect 5 Wooden Hammers, 3 Dust, 2 Forest Scrolls, 5 Fur Rewards: Leaf Sung Wooden Sword, Wooden Chest, Lucky Key Mama Tree Main Quest 7-Moon Clan Obtain a 7-Moon Scroll by intercepting one of their messenger Lorsa. Specific Objectives: Find one 7-Moon Scroll Materials for Suwö Gather these resources for Suwö: 2 Claws, 3 Essence and two 7 Moon Scrolls Specific Objectives: Collect 2 Claws, 3 Essence, and two 7 Moon Scrolls A Shaman's Artifact Now that you have the Shaman's Artifact complete a seven day writing streak. Specific Objectives: Complete a 7 day streak An Attack on The Great Library Defeat the search party that is trying to infiltrate the Great Library through the Western Hall. Specific Objectives: Defeat 7 Moon Search Party A Friendly Bout Show Suwö the extent of your abilities by defeating him in a friendly battle. Specific Objectives: Defeat Suwö Optional Quests Written Accounts When the dust came, keepers of the Great Library searched all written knowledge to find a solution. In a story by an unknown author they found a single sentence, lost within an ocean of words, that when said with a certain rhythm and intention caused a spark of magic. Words had given the people of Luciola Forest a weapon to fight back the dust with. Generations of apprentices wanting to learn magic would travel from across the valley to study at the Library. There they learned how to weave the power of words by signing their magic spells into leaves. Every word, every story, every written account now holds immense value to the Great Library. Specific Objectives: 25,000 words written Reward: Coin, Forest Scroll, Crystal Watering Hole 44 Wignows have taken over a popular watering hole close to Mama Tree. Reports say they swim and splash so furiously no one else can use the water. A brave Tambo that attempted to cool off by swimming around was used as a boat by so many Wignow it almost drowned. Help the community get back their watering hole. Specific Objectives: defeat 44 Wignows Reward: Steel Dagger, Crystal Collector To defeat an enemy as powerful as the dust you must discover as many new tools as you can. Have 30 unique items in your collection. Specific Objectives: Collect over 30 unique items Reward: C-Crystals Sand Mountain Caravan Five Tambo from the Sand Mountain caravan have become infected on their most recent desert crossing. The caravan needs help tracking and defeating their infected Tambo before they can do any damage to the community. Specific Objectives: Defeat 5 Tambos Reward: Crystal, Leaf Sung Boots A Family Tree Eight Tylu infected by the purple dust were seen close to a Leafsung Tree outpost. The tree was used to harvest leaves that would be used for spell work. Before the families can safely move back the Tylu must be cleared from the area. Specific Objectives: Defeat 8 Tylus Reward: Coin, Wood Spear, Wooden Chest Tribe Member Become a member of the tribe by sharing your experience with others. Together, you'll learn how to defeat the monsters, how to defeat the dust. Specific Objectives: Contribute 5 new posts to the Forum Reward: C-Crystals Fine Clothes in Mama Tree The tailor Vilenti has designed new clothing that protects the wearer against exposure to the dust. He mixes leaf clothing popular to Mama Tree with accents of Tambo mane and Lorsa fur to add protection. Help Vilenti collect 10 Tambo Mane and 25 Lorsa Fur. Specific Objectives: Collect 10 Tambo Mane and 25 Lorsa Fur Reward: Leaf Helmet, Crystal, Wooden Chest Counter Espionage Even in Mama Tree the 7 Moon Clan have spies. Intercept their messages before they can pass valuable information along to their contacts throughout the valley. Obtain over one hundred 7 Moon Scrolls from their messengers. Specific Objectives: Collect 100 7 Moon Scrolls Reward: Coin, Crystal, Wooden Chest Aid the Great Library Magicians use old scrolls found in the forest as building materials for magical items. Leafsung magic can protect against the dust, but only for so long. The armor must be maintained and retreated if it wants to keep its protection, because of this magicians need a constant supply of forest scrolls. Help them by obtaining over 100 forest scrolls. Specific Objectives: Collect 100 Forest Scrolls Reward: Coin, Crystal, Wooden Chest Shaman's Hideout You gained Etni the shaman’s trust by using her claw to open the 7 Moon scroll. Etni has friends throughout the valley, her good graces will be of great value as you continue to travel toward the castle gate. Specific Objectives: 8 Essence, 3 Claws, 20 Forest Scrolls, 12 Dust Reward: Crystal, Leaf Boots, Wooden Chest Special Areas Untu Ship 2018 Special Quests __FORCETOC__